


So Now You See Me (as i truly am)

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Isabelle has weird powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Magic, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, The Fey - Freeform, as much as Isabelle lets her, colour study, listen. I just really love colours okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: Footsteps thud outside the door, and dusky purple gathers right before it opens.Soft blue trails Clary as she walks into the room. She heads straight for the chair beside the bed and settles into it with a sigh, not noticing Isabelle is awake. Izzy watches her silently, taking in the bags under the other girl’s eyes that she hadn’t noticed earlier. The hazy colours misting around her are strange, but Isabelle isn’t too worried yet, she knows that pain and withdrawal do strange things.Clary looks up and her eyes widen.“I didn’t realize you were awake,” she says, embarrassed.Isabelle offers her a small smile.———Or:Things with Isabelle’s ying-fen addiction go differently and she ends up in the infirmary. There are weird colours around everyone, Clary is acting strange, and Isabelle’s insignificant crush may be causing problems related to the colours everyone is wrapped in.





	So Now You See Me (as i truly am)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this story on and off for like two years and at this point I just need to get some of it out there. This idea was my baby at one point and I hope you love the concept as much as I still do. Let me know what you think!

Everything is a little hazy and the colours are a bit too bright when Izzy opens her eyes. Clary sits in the chair beside her bed, asleep. Her hair is fire bright against her skin, and Isabelle can't really focus on anything but how much she wants to touch it. The drugs must still be wearing off then, she can usually push those thoughts away. 

She goes to turn her head but it sends pain shooting through her neck and chest, startling a distressed cry out of her. Clary jolts awake.

She just stares at Isabelle for a bit, long enough that she becomes aware that her head is pounding and her hair is a limp mess on her pillow. 

“You're awake,” Clary finally breathes, just when Isabelle was thinking of saying something.

“Yeah,” she croaks, unsure of what to say. 

Clary's face goes from joy to anger very fast and Isabelle, in her woozy state, is left blinking away strange colours.

“Everyone is furious,” Clary tells her in a dangerous voice. 

It would be amusing; sweet, gentle Clary, with her round cheeks and long fingers, mad at her, except that Jace and Alec are not sweet or gentle at all, and she's implying that there's something to be mad about. 

“Why?” Isabelle asks hesitantly.

It seems to be the wrong question, because Clary's eyes glint with anger and she stands up.

“You know why,” she hisses, seemingly refraining from doing actual damage, for which Isabelle is grateful - her ribs ache in a way that suggests she's broken at least one. 

Sometimes Isabelle forgets that Clary is dangerous, that she's a shadowhunter in her own right, but it's hard to forget when she's standing over her with green eyes shining. 

Isabelle doesn't say anything, and Clary must get tired of waiting because she eventually turns away and stalks off, slamming the door behind her. 

There are still bright colours flashing around the room, saturated blue and red and purple practically surrounding her bed, and faded colours splashed across the rest of the room. They don't disappear when she blinks. She decides that it's better to just ignore them for now.

She shifts around, taking in the various aches and pains across her body. There's her ribs, but also a dull burning down her left leg and along her neck, and the old pain of the stab in her shoulder. 

Her head pounds and she has to close her eyes. 

She startles when the door bangs open, and tries to sit up. There's a hand on her chest before she's even halfway up, pushing her back into her pillows. 

She's gasping in pain by the time she's settled again, and feels horrible about moving, she should've known better. 

Her brother's eyes, filled with concern and no small amount of anger, stare down at her. Blue and red haze mixes and practically hides his body from view.

He doesn't say anything and Isabelle eventually looks past him. Jace stands behind him, blue swirling around his feet and purple around his hands. There's red there too, but not as much as Alec. Clary hovers by the door, and Isabelle wants her closer. She doesn't have red around her anymore, it's just blue and hazy purple. 

The colours make Isabelle dizzy and she has to close her eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Alec's voice asks her. 

“Like shit.” she replies, keeping her eyes closed, “What happened?”

Jace scoffs.

“You scared the hell out of us Izzy!” he exclaims, “what were you thinking?”

They can't know about the yin-fen.

“Were you ever going to tell us?” Alec asks softly.

They must know about the yin-fen. 

She hears footsteps approaching her bed.

“She wasn't,” Clary says, and Isabelle feels her disappointment, “You know how she likes to think she can deal with things all by herself.”

There's so much sadness in the room, she feels like she's drowning in it. She thought that she was doing okay, but something must have happened. Something that left her feeling like she'd gone five rounds with a greater demon by herself. Something that let them find out about the drugs. She'd been trying to quit quietly, they were never supposed to find out.

There's the tremble of withdrawal underneath everything.

“Are you going to say anything?” Alec asks, the anger he's trying to hide creeping into his voice. 

Isabelle sighs.

She wishes they would leave. She can't remember anything. If only she knew what they knew. If she knew that maybe she could make it seem better than it was. 

“I-,” she croaks out, and then coughs.

When she opens her eyes, Clary stands on the opposite side of the bed as Alec and Jace with a cup of water. She takes it without meeting her eyes. 

“I'm not sure what to say,” she continues after she's finished the drink, “I don't remember what happened.”

Jace laughs, and it's cold. She'd thought that he was less mad then Alec, but now she realizes that he's freezingly furious. 

“You could start with the drugs that the medics found in your system, and then you could explain why you were in the middle of a vampire nest, alone,” he tells her calmly. 

She looks at him, and sees that he isn't letting her avoid a full explanation. 

Then again, if it was him she'd want one too. They're very alike like that. Clary doesn't move on her other side. 

She kind of remembers now, searching out the vampires, dazed from withdrawal and dizzy with tremors. She'd just wanted a bite, had completely forgotten about the blood lust. 

Alec glares at her when she doesn't start to speak and sits down in the chair that Clary had been in. Izzy wonders hazily how long the other girl had been there for. Jace clears his throat and she flicks her gaze to him before looking up at the ceiling.

“It's called yin-fen,” she starts.

“We know.”

It's Clary speaking and there's no anger in her voice, Izzy almost wishes there was anger. She can handle anger, she doesn't know about this disappointment.

“My shoulder never healed from the stab wound,”

At this Clary draws in a deep breath. 

“It's not your fault,” Izzy is quick to reassure, “Aldertree gave me some before we left for the Iron Sisters.”

“That's why you couldn't go in the pool?” Clary asks delicately.

Isabelle relaxes at the sound of her voice.

“I guess,” she mumbles. 

Alec shifts in his chair and Jace walks a few steps closer to her bed.

“That doesn't explain why you kept doing it,” Jace accuses. 

Izzy sags farther back into her pillows and feels tears well in her eyes.

“It felt- feels, so good,” she chokes, “you don't understand. I couldn't even fight before I started taking it!”

She slowly turns her head to look at her brothers, only making her neck twinge a bit.

“Alec saw how bad it was.”

He nods, but it doesn't compromise his glare. 

“I was trying to quit,” she continues with a sigh, turning to look back at the ceiling. 

“And the vampires?” Clary inquires.

“The drug is somehow made of concentrated vampire venom,” she explains, “I couldn't take the withdrawal.”

“I thought I could wean myself off of it with a less intense alternative,” she admits, “I was delusional and not thinking right.”

Nobody speaks.

“Aldertree just said it would take the edge off, help me heal. I didn't know it would cause this.” she defends weakly. 

“You should've gone to the medics or the Silent Brothers, Izzy,” Jace tells her in a softer voice then before. 

Isabelle is too ashamed to look at him, so she turns to look at Clary instead. 

The other girl is watching her with dark eyes, fidgeting with her hair. The reddish orange contrasts garishly with the blue and black haze surrounding her. Isabelle wonders what all the colours are about. 

“You need to sleep,” Alec says suddenly.

There's movement from his side of the bed and Isabelle looks over, the boys are now standing beside each other, looking ready to leave.

“Clary?” Jace inquires with the special look just for the redhead.

It's sad really, how he looks at her, how they both look at each other. But Clary isn't looking at him now, in fact, she's staring rather intensely at Isabelle.

“I'll be right there.” Clary tells Jace without looking at him.

Isabelle can see his face tighten out of the corner of her eye. She wishes that Clary would make a decision about Jace and Simon. Dark grey and bruised yellow gather in front of Jace's chest like they've always been there.

Jace nods before spinning sharply on his heel and abruptly leaving the room. Alec watches him leave before he turns back to Isabelle with a grimace. 

“I'd better go after him,” he comments wryly.

“You'll be okay?” he inquires.

“I should be,” Isabelle affirms, ignoring the insistent pangs on withdrawal. 

“Don't talk too long,” Alec continues with a sharp glance at Clary.

Clary nods at him without looking away from Isabelle, like if she looks somewhere else Isabelle will disappear. Soft purple and indigo blur Clary's hands. 

When Alec leaves Clary moves closer to the bed, so close that the haze around her touches Izzy's hair on the pillow. Isabelle blinks up at the other girl, trying to clear her vision. Clary brushes a hand across her forehead and sighs. Izzy frowns, unable to read Clary like she usually can. 

“It was Magnus that found you," Clary mumbles, her hand moving to run through Isabelle's hair. 

She doesn't seem to notice what they're doing. Izzy doesn't stop her. 

“You weren't conscious anymore, he said,” she continues absentmindedly, “They were still feeding on you, and he cast something, I don't know what, but it made the vampires shrivel up like mummies. They're sitting downstairs in the morgue right now. He risked a lot to save you,”

“I-” Isabelle begins.

Clary ignores her. 

“I've never seen Alec as mad as he was, not even when he slammed me against a wall.”

“He-” Isabelle tries to sit up.

Clary pushes her back.

“It was a while ago, I don't even blame him.” she reassures Izzy, “When they said that you had yin-fen in your system him and Jace stalked around the Institute for days. They would still be doing it if you hadn't woken up,”

“How long have I been out?” Isabelle asks.

Clary meets her eyes then, the indigo colour swirling around her hair now, weaving in between the strands. It's distracting, and Isabelle keeps finding her eyes drawn to it.

“Nearly a week,” she answers thoughtfully, “I think they did something to make you sleep through the worst of the withdrawal, Magnus might have helped.”

Isabelle nods slowly and shifts to grab Clary's hand.

“Thank you,” she stressed in a moment of clarity, “for telling me.”

Clary grips her hand back and smiles weakly at her. 

“Nobody else would have told me, Alec wouldn't have wanted me to know about him like that, and Jace never wants to talk about anything like feelings.” Isabelle insists, staring intently at Clary and ignoring her headache coming back. 

Clary looks down, peach tendrils wrapping around her neck like a necklace.

“I should let you rest,” she says shyly.

Isabelle lets go of her hand and smiles a small smile.

“Probably best, Alec will be mad if you stay much longer,” she acknowledges.

Clary steps toward the door. The blurry feeling from before settles over Izzy again. 

“Sleep well,” Clary offers before stepping out the door and shutting it quietly. 

Light turquoise haze hovers by the door and Isabelle stares at it in confusion until her eyes droop and she falls asleep.

*****

The next time Isabelle wakes up she's alone.

Everything is a bit more clear, even if the room is darker. It must be nighttime. The only light comes from a couple of soft lamps on her bed side tables.

There are flashes of vivid colour in the corners of her eyes and low creaks as people move around above her. 

She moves slowly, wary of her ribs and the tingling in her limbs. 

Isabelle can't really do anything, because her whole neck and torso is wrapped in linen and her leg is braced and wrapped as well. 

There's a pitcher of water left on her bedside table, and she can just manage to pour some in the cup beside it. 

The water is lukewarm and dusty-stale, but it's wet and she doesn't feel quiet as weak after drinking it. 

Footsteps thud outside the door, and dusky purple gathers right before it opens. 

Soft blue trails Clary as she walks into the room. She heads straight for the chair beside the bed and settles into it with a sigh, not noticing that Isabelle is awake. Izzy watches her silently, taking in the bags under the other girls eyes that she hadn't noticed earlier. The hazy colours misting around her are strange, but Isabelle isn't too worried yet, she knows that pain and withdrawal do strange things. 

Clary looks up and her eyes widen. 

“I didn't realize you were awake,” she says, embarrassed.

Isabelle offers her a small smile. Muted orange seems to gather around Clary's head, but it could just be the lamp shining in her hair. 

“Sorry if I startled you,” Isabelle whispers.

Clary stares at her hands. 

“You-” she seems to rethink what she was going to say.

“I can leave,” she says instead. 

Isabelle shakes her head. 

“I'd appreciate the company.”

Clary smiles at her, pastel pink and glowing haze twining around her clenched hands.

“I may not be much company.” she warns, “I'm pretty tired.”

“What is going on?” Isabelle asks. 

Clary sighs.

“There's been a rising of demon attacks, but weird ones.” Clary mumbles, “They aren't killing their prey, just trying to drag them away.”

Isabelle frowns.

“Valentine?” 

“Maybe,” Clary acknowledges, “we've been searching for him. There have also been a strange amount of disappearances lately, according to Luke.”

Isabelle tries to sit up, but Clary has a hand lightly on her chest and the sea fogging up her eyes. 

“I should be doing something.” Izzy insists, “I can look at stats and numbers or something!”

Clary looks sadly at her.

“You need to rest.” she mumbles, “Besides, I think Alec would kill you himself if you got out of bed.”

Isabelle laughs, then winces as her ribs protest. Clary glows a light pink and sets back in her chair. 

“You should sleep,” Isabelle frowns.

“I'll sleep here,” Clary replies stubbornly.

Izzy tilts her head, suspicion nagging at the back of her head.

“Did you sleep there the whole time I was out?” she asks.

Clary flushes and the pink surrounding her turns pale orange. 

"Of course not," she mumbles, ducking her head.

Isabelle raises her eyebrow. 

Clary coughs, embarrassed.

"I may have slept there a few nights."

Izzy nods.

"You should sleep in your own bed tonight." she commands, "we can't have shadowhunters below highest potential if this is Valentine's doing."

Clary's face does something complicated and the mist around her turns blue-brown-grey.

"You'll be okay?" she asks finally.

Isabelle nods and smiles at the other girl.

"Get a good night's sleep, I promise I will still be here in the morning."

Clary glows a soft white for a second and then stands. 

Isabelle watches her walk to the door.

"Goodnight Isabelle," Clary says before she leaves, white mixing with dark purple.

"Sleep well Clary.” Isabelle replies.

Clary shuts the door gently behind her. 

With Clary gone, the room settles into pitch black. Isabelle hadn't realized how much the glowy colours were affecting her vision. She'd have to talk to Alec about it in the morning.

She settles farther into her bed and closes her eyes, letting the hum of the Institute drift her off to sleep again. 

***** 

Isabelle wakes up to a commotion. Red and various shades of blue practically haze out the entire room. She gasp when she sits up a bit to see why there are so many people in the Infirmary. One of the beds on the far side of the room is completely covered in yellow and murky grey, so dense it looks like a wall. 

People rush in and out of the blur, carrying blood soaked cloths and various tonics. More shadowhunters hover by the door, worry in their eyes and hands shaking by their sides. 

A medic notices that Isabelle is awake and strides up to her bed.

“Is the noise too much?” she asks hastily, her whole body twitching when a pained cry rings through the room. 

Isabelle shakes her head and asks, “What's going on?” 

The medic meets her eyes distractedly. 

“Several demons showed up at the scene that the girl was checking out. She's hurt badly.” she tells Isabelle quickly before rushing off. 

Isabelle lays back in her bed, overwhelmed by the bright, glaring colours everywhere. She hears Alec's boots before she sees him. 

He stands beside her bed but doesn't speak to her. 

“What's going on?” He asks one of the people standing back watching. 

Isabelle is pretty sure his name is Damin.

“It's those demons again. It's really bad,” he answers with a slightly green face.

Alec blurs with light grey and dirty yellow. 

“Who is it?” he asks, exhaling slowly.

“It's Sadie,” Damin replies quietly. 

Alec nods and the colours around him hands tint dark blue.

“Was anyone out with her?”

“Cory was helping.”

“And where is he?” Alec coaxes. 

“He's by her bedside I think.” Damin says, “Refused to leave her.”

Alec nods and turns away from him. 

“How are you?” he asks Izzy intently, concern in his eyes and faded orange-red in his hair. 

Isabelle does her best to smile at him through the sound of pained gasps on the other side of the room. 

“Okay!” she replies brightly, “I feel a bit clearer today.”

Alec frowns at her but doesn't comment on the green tinge she knows must be staining her face at the sight of more blood-soaked rags. 

Alec turns away from studying her when a particularly loud gasp rings through the room.

Izzy can't see what's happening through the haze of conflicting colours, and she wonders idly if it's going to be a problem.   
She should probably tell Alec. 

She clears her throat and Alec turns toward her. The red-orange darkens. 

“Alec,” Isabelle starts, “I-”

He looks worried now, his brows drawing together and his hands twitching. 

“Could I talk to Magnus?” Isabelle finishes quietly.

Alec frowns at her and muddy blue joins the fire orange. She's starting to suspect that the colours have some actual meaning. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks slowly.

“I just want to talk to him about something.” she reassures, “I promise I'll tell you if it's anything bad.”

Isabelle sets a hand on his forearm. 

“I'm okay.”

Alec blinks at her and then nods slowly.

“I'll see if he can come,” he agrees, “but if it's bad you need to tell me.”

Isabelle nods with another reassuring smile.

The colours flash out of the corner of her eyes and she glances toward the whirlwind in the corner of the room. 

“Is it possible for me to be moved to my own room?” she asks Alec quietly. 

Alec nods to her, “I'll see you're moved as soon as medics can be spared.”

Izzy squeezes his wrist gratefully. 

Alec turns his palm and clutches her hand for a second.

“I'm glad you're awake,” he admits quietly.  
Tentative purple and soft blue circle their joined hands. 

Isabelle squeezes tighter.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbles. 

Alec's mouth twists.

“Me too,” he mutters, and turns to leave before Isabelle can ask him why. 

She stares after him as he leaves the room, confused. Dark green leaves a trail behind him. 

She stares at the dark trail and wonders what it means. 

***** 

Isabelle is starting to go insane by the time four days has passed. Alec had arranged for her to be moved to her room, but there's only so much that one can do. She's bored herself to near death wondering about the faded translucent colours around her room.   
They're not as bright as the ones in the infirmary but she's still swimming in a sea of brown and turquoise. She's noticed that they tend to collect strongly around people, and if they're particularly dark they stain the air for awhile. The day her mother visited she left a pale indigo splash on the floor by her bed. It's still there three days later. He bed is the most colourful spot in her room, covered in everything from dark red to pale green. She's started to suspect that they have something to do with emotions or something. Magnus still hasn't come to see her.

She's read most of the actually interesting books in her room, and her skin is itchy, she wants to DO something. She lays grouchily on her bed, pillows propping her up against the headboard, and wishes that they'd listened to Clary when she suggested that they install TV's in their bedrooms. 

Speaking of Clary, there's a knock at the door and the redhead peeks in. 

Clary laughs at the look on Isabelle's face. 

“Are you bored?” she asks with a smile. 

Isabelle glares at her and Clary smirks back.   
“Sorry,” she grins, not sorry at all.

Isabelle huffs. 

“Magnus is here today though,” Clary continues, “Alec said you wanted to see him?”

Isabelle actually lets out a laugh.   
“I do,” she replies, smiling genuinely. 

Clary nods and whirls away, letting the door close behind her. 

Magnus comes in a few minutes later, hands clasped in front of him and Clary trailing behind. 

Isabelle notes the blue and orange-red rolling off Magnus in waves and the pink haze surrounding Clary, making her a little bit blurry. She really needs to learn what they are and how to stop them, because she can't hunt if she can't see clearly. 

Magnus stops beside her bed and glances around awkwardly.   
“Do you mind?” he asks, gesturing with his hand in a way that Izzy expects is supposed to actually mean something. She nods anyway and he makes a chair appear out of nowhere. Isabelle doesn't flinch. 

Clary stands in the doorway, seeming to have appointed herself as Isabelle's baby sitter or something. 

Isabelle clears her throat when she makes no move to leave and Clary visibly jumps, her eyes snapping away from Isabelle's hands on her thighs. 

“Sorry!” Clary squeaks, pink rising on her cheeks to match the pink darkening around her. 

When she shuts the door behind her, Isabelle turns back to Magnus to see him raising an eyebrow at her. 

“What was that?” he questions.

Isabelle frowns at him.

“What?” 

Magnus' eyebrow reaches higher.

“That,” he says again, waving a hand toward where Clary was standing. 

Isabelle flushes and shakes her head, she knows she's not that obvious.

“Nothing,” she mumbles, Magnus' eyebrow looks about ready to jump off his skin, but he doesn't push her. 

“Why did you call for me?” he asks finally, changing the subject. 

Isabelle smiles wryly.

“Ah,” she chuckles, “Yeah, it's about whatever magic you used on me.”

Magnus' eyes narrow and he stands up and steps away from her. His posture draws up and his hands clench tightly to his sides. Blue, brown and sickly yellow bloom around his chest. Izzy's eyes widen and she shakes her head emphatically. 

“No! I don't mean it like that!” 

She waves her hands around like that will make him believe her. 

“It's really weird though so I'm not really sure what to say,” she continues when he doesn't immediately storm out the door. 

Magnus relaxes a bit, but the hurt colours stay over his heart.

“Try me,” he drawls. 

“I see... Colours,” Isabelle mumbles. 

Magnus leans forward on the balls of his feet.   
“What do you mean?” he asks. 

“Around people mostly, but sometimes they leave them behind like a stain.” she elaborates. 

She watches as Magnus' frown grows deeper with a sense of impending dread, it doesn't seem like this is a normal side effect. At least he's not angry at her anymore. 

He hums and marches over to sit on the edge of her bed, his chair standing abandoned in the middle of the room.

“May I?” he asks, gesturing to her forehead.

Isabelle nods and closes her eyes, wondering what exactly he's going to do. 

Magnus' palm is dry and cool against her forehead, and it tingles with magic and minty lights flash behind her eyelids. Magnus hums and the lights disappear. His hand leaves and Izzy opens her eyes. 

Magnus is frowning at his hands. 

“What?” Isabelle asks worriedly. 

Magnus looks up at her, his eyes glittering and muddy blue twisting around his hair. 

“I'm not sure,” he mumbles. 

He moves off her bed to sink down in the chair he conjured and grumbles unintelligibly to the floor.

Isabelle leans on her hand and shifts farther up the bed, hissing when her stitches pull. Magnus looks over at her and stormy blue gathers around his hands. 

“Your actual brain activity is very high. You seem to be processing things at a much faster and more intense way than even vampires and warlocks. It's close to what I'd imagine the fair folk's minds would be like,” he elaborated.

Izzy frowns.

“Do you know what may have caused it?” she asks. 

“I can't say for certain,” he starts, “I'll have to talk to some friends.”

Isabelle nods at him. Magnus stands and brushes down his pants. Glitter drifts to Isabelle's carpet. 

“Have you talked to Alec about this yet?” Magnus asks.

The muddy blue around him tinges with rosy pink with dark, dark purple around the edges. 

Isabelle watches curiously before she realizes that he's actually asked her a question. 

“Not yet,” she mumbles, looking down at her bed sheets, “please don't tell him until we know a little more.”

Magnus gives her an inscrutable look. 

“I don't like to keep things from him,” he states. 

“I just need a few more days,” Isabelle whispers, “you know he'll freak when he finds out.”

Magnus nods at her.

“I won't tell him, but if he asks...” Magnus pauses. 

“You won't lie,” Isabelle finishes with a sigh.

They nod at each other, and Magnus shows himself out.

***** 

Clary walks into her room an hour or so later, just when Isabelle is starting to get restless. She's frowning when she walks through the door, and Izzy automatically tenses up. 

“What's wrong now?” she asks anxiously.

Clary shakes her head but opens her mouth anyway.

“Nothing's wrong, but I don't know why I'm here,” she mumbles, frowning at her hands. 

Isabelle blinks, sitting back in her bed.   
“What?” she starts, but her throat is dry and she has to stop and cough.

“What do you mean?”

Clary looks up at her, finally. 

“I was just getting ready to train with Jace when something flashed in front of my eyes, like colours or something, a feeling. Then I got the impression that you wanted me here,” she explains quietly. 

Isabelle scoots into a sort of sitting position, wincing at the tugs to her ribs but persevering. It shows how deep in her head Clary is that she doesn't even try to stop her. 

“You thought I wanted you to be with me?” she inquired. 

Isabelle watches Clary collect her thoughts and she twists her hands tightly together. If Clary was seeing the colours as well then it couldn't have been something that Magnus did. But if Clary was getting FEELINGS from her then this was a big problem. 

“It was like when I draw a new rune, I don't know where the thought comes from, but I know it's not mine,” she explains slowly, “It could've only been yours.” 

Isabelle swallows and looks away. She can feel Clary's eyes on her, and she knows that Clary must be making some connections. 

“What's going on with you Izzy,” Clary asks softly, “the first thing you did was ask for Magnus and now I'm seeing colours with your thoughts in my head.”

Isabelle doesn't look up. 

“You know you don't have to do this alone, right?” Clary says in an even softer voice. 

Isabelle hears Clary stand up and then she's pressed up against her side on the bed. 

“We're your friends Isabelle, we want to know when something's wrong,” Clary continues earnestly, “especially if we can do something to help.”

Isabelle flinches when Clary grabs her hand, but Clary either doesn't notice or ignores it. She untwists Isabelle's fingers and wraps their hands together instead. 

Isabelle finally sighs.   
“I don't know what's going on,” she whispers.   
Clary frowns and looks down at their hands.

“I don't know what you mean?” she says softly. 

Isabelle squeezes Clary's fingers.

“Something happened when Magnus saved me,” she starts.   
“I think it's changed something in me. I don't know if it'll ever go back to normal, and it's confusing!” 

Clary shifts and hums.

“What is it?” she asks.

“I can see things? Just colours, a sort of Aura,” Isabelle explains, “I think they have something to do with emotions.”  
Clary hums again and pulls her hand from Isabelle's. Izzy tenses in the split second it takes for her to wrap her arm around Isabelle's shoulders instead, and then relaxes as the other girl presses closer to her side.

“Can you see them now?” Clary asks.

“Yeah.”

“What are they like?” 

Isabelle turns to look at Clary. She’s surrounded by pink and chocolate brown. A small amount of pale orange appears the longer Izzy stares at her without speaking. 

“They’re pretty,” she answers finally. 

Clary shifts on the bed, seeming to lean farther into Isabelle’s side. 

“Wha-”

“Clary!” Jace exclaims, slamming the door open. 

Clary sits up straight like she’s been burned, and Isabelle feels strangely hurt. 

Jace’s eyes zero in on how close they’re sitting and the fluttery way Clary is fidgeting, and they narrow. Isabelle is quick to distract him. 

“What is it?” she asks, and Jace seems to snap out of it. 

“Demon attack, all hands on deck,” he says harshly before whipping out of the room. 

Clary hasn’t moved. 

“Clary!” Isabelle says loudly and shakes her, ignoring the awkward air around them, “they need you!”

Clary turns to her with wide eyes. 

She opens her mouth, then seems to change her mind, shutting it with an audible clack of teeth. 

“Yeah,” she says distantly. 

“You’re right.”

Then she’s off the bed and out the door before Isabelle can even tell her to be careful. 

*****

Alec walks into her room an hour or so later. 

Izzy sits up quickly and immediately regrets it. Alec frowns at her but doesn’t say anything. 

“Magnus told me you asked him not to say anything,” He says, not looking very happy about it. 

Bright, clear blue and reddish orange clash in hazy tendrils around his ankles. 

“I don’t want to worry you.” 

Alec looks at his feet and the colours grow more saturated. 

“You know I’ll worry anyway.” 

Izzy sighs and fidgets with her sheets. 

“I know. But I don’t know what’s going on, and it could be nothing to worry about anyway. I promise I’ll tell you when Magnus gets back to me with more information, okay?” She says quietly. 

Alec nods slowly before taking a deep breath and coming to sit beside her. It reminds her of what Clary did earlier. He takes one of her hands and Isabelle can only watch and purple twines around their fingers. When she looks up at her brother dark grey has settled around his neck and he looks a little sad. 

“Why is it always you taking the fall?” He whispers. 

Izzy feels tears well in her eyes and she coughs. 

“I’m sorry, Alec.” 

“It’s not your fault,” he mumbles back and they sit there in silence until the purple around their fingers has spread and the air is lilac with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts????  
Tumblr: [x](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritefanfictionsometimes)


End file.
